The field of the invention is lighting systems for outdoor lighting purposes.
Outdoor lighting systems have an infinite number of applications for outdoor illumination. Such lighting systems can be used to illuminate and thus enhance the effects of a variety of objects such as flagpoles, signs, shrubbery, and other architectural points of interest. Outdoor lighting can also provide general flood lighting to areas for security purposes and spot lighting where desired.
The placement and location of conventional lighting systems for outdoor use are severely restricted. Conventional designs can be vulnerable to the destructive effects of corrosive soils, human foot traffic and moisture and water intrusion. Thus, above ground placement is required. However, above ground placement of lighting systems can detract from the aesthetics of the lighted area and can restrict the utility of such systems.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,709, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,962, 5,276,583, 5,408,397, 5,486,988, 5,727,873, all incorporated herein by reference, describe a lighting system and construction thereof that overcomes the above-identified limitations. The construction includes improved sealing mechanisms for lighting assemblies, non-corrosive materials and rugged structures providing improved and reliable outdoor lighting features. The lighting system provides versatile designs for maximum utility and lower maintenance over conventional outdoor lighting systems.
There remains, however, a need to further improve the design of outdoor lighting systems in a number of ways. For example, it is desirable to improve the cooling aspects of lamp assembly designs. Improving cooling provides for higher intensity lighting in smaller fixtures. Simply cutting holes in the fixtures often is not enough because of heat stratification within the housing. Preservation of the architectural effect of such outdoor lighting systems is also desired. Lamps are carefully aimed, lenses rotated and reflectors selected to provide advantageous architectural results. Upon relamping, the original adjustments are often lost and no thought is given to reestablishing the architectural effect.